fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Men and Pac-Man: The Hunt for Easter Eggs (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mr. Men and Pac-Man: The Hunt for Easter Eggs written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Other World". Plot (At night in Pac-Town, a group of yellow-like Pac people are going into their homes for the night. Pac-Man cook up some rice and beans at the stove as Ms. Pac-Man came to check on her husband) *Ms. Pac-Man: Hey honey. *Pac-Man: Oh hey sweetie, how are you doing? *Ms. Pac-Man: Good. Just checking on our boy and he really have grown into a teenager. *Pac-Man: He's about to graduate soon. Lucky, we got spring break going on and everyone is about to come outside and feel the bloom of spring. *Ms. Pac-Man: Do you need anything to drink? *Pac-Man: No. I'm cooking right now. *Ms. Pac-Man: How about some water? *Pac-Man: Nah, i'm fine. *Pac-Man Jr.: Hey dad, i made some pac-cookies for the family. *Pac-Man: Ah, cookies. Sweet. *Pac-Man Jr.: They're for dessert. *Pac-Man: I know son. I gotta get cooking. *Ms. Pac-Man: Hope dinner would be ready in five minutes. *Pac-Man: Almost there. Gotta add some salt to the mix. *Ms. Pac-Man: Not too much honey. *Pac-Man: I'm fine with that. *Ms. Pac-Man: I better set up the table. Come on son, we got some table preparing to do. *Pac-Man Jr.: Okay mommy. *Pac-Man: Just minding my own business. (At the ghosts' castle, four colorful ghosts fly over to the throne room to sit and relax on their break) *Blinky: Silly ghosts, we always fail to touch that Pac away. *Clyde: Yeah yeah yeah. That yellow Pac is always eating us in blue. *Pinky: We should get revenge. *Inky: Let's throw some toilet paper at Pac's house. *Blinky: No, that idea is just plain dumb. *Pinky: Can we at least blow up Pac's house for good? *Blinky: Nah. We need a better plan. Something that could end his life for good. *Clyde: Ooh, i got a better idea. Follow me. (At the portal area) *Blinky: What is the meaning of this? *Clyde: This is the magic globe. We can touch the glass to see which world we can go to. *Blinky: Hold on a second, how can we touch the glass and open up a portal within the line? *Pinky: We don't know how. *Inky: Think of something great. *Blinky: Doh, you guys don't even know how to act up and be part of a team. *Inky: We have no clue. *Pinky: Can we have lunch? *Blinky: No! It's already late. We can't have lunch for now. *Inky: We need to focus more on the plan. *Blinky: I just gotten a better idea. *Clyde: Like what? *Blinky: Come with me. (At the science room, Blinky spread out a blueprint of the multiverse portal) *Blinky: We still got our multiverse blueprints. All we gotta do is steal a warp pipe in order to trick Pac-Man in going to the other dimension. *Clyde: I know a place where they have warp pipes. *Inky: You know? *Clyde: The Mushroom Kingdom. *Blinky: You want us to go to the Mushroom Kingdom with the mushroom heads? How awkward. *Clyde: My idea is better than yours. *Blinky: How could you? You're wasting my time on the idea. *Clyde: Yours is lame! *Blinky: Yours is even dumber than a cat's uncle. *Clyde: How dare you insult my plan. *Pinky: Guys! Enough fighting. You're all acting like babies here. *Blinky: Fine. *Clyde: You'll regret for nothing. *Inky: We need to focus on the plan here. You see the code for portal opening? *Clyde: Yes. It's 2-2-4-7-5. *Blinky: That must be the Dragon Realms. *Clyde: The Dragon Realms? You want us to see the dragons? *Blinky: No. We want to steal a portal of theirs. *Clyde: Easy piece of dot. Let's start working. (The ghosts check on the globe ball to locate a list of worlds to go) *Pinky: That's a lot of worlds to go. *Blinky: Box Dimension? Nah. Ah ha! There it is. *Clyde: This is the dimension you have been talking about. *Blinky: Yes. We're going there to warp ourselves into the Mushroom Kingdom. *Clyde: How are we going to warp to the Mushroom Kingdom? *Pinky: Yeah, what kind of portals can we use? *Blinky: There is a special one than any other type of portals. *Clyde: We need a warping device. *Pinky: *tap on the globe to open a portal to the Dragon Realms* This is what opening up a portal is, sweetheart. *Blinky: Get in. *Clyde: Last one there is a Pac-eater. (The ghosts enter the portal to the Dragon Realms. At the Dragon Kingdom, the ghosts arrive as most of the dragons are seen sleeping.) *Inky: Whoa, i never seen anything like- *Blinky: Shhh, the dragons are sleeping. *Inky: You don't tell me to shh. *Pinky: Guys, you have to keep your voice down. *Blinky: I'll zip your mouth down to the ground. *Inky: Make me. *Pinky: Boys, just stop. *Blinky: Grrrrr, you'll pay for it. *Clyde: Wah wah wahhh. *Blinky: Let's search. (Around the kingdom, the ghosts keep searching for clues and portals around the area. Blinky tried to look into the garbage can for items.) *Blinky: All i see is trash. Why is there no items to collect? *Inky: It's empty dude. *Pinky: Do you see anything but orbs and gems around here? *Clyde: Maybe this place knows. *Blinky: The Dragon University? This is nothing but a school for big guys. Let's take a closer look. (Outside at the Dragon University, the ghosts are about to take a look at the campus) *Blinky: So this is what the school looks like? *Clyde: Yes. No one is inside, so let's sneak and find a way to steal a portal from the Mushroom Kingdom. *Inky: *try to open the door* It's locked. Does anyone has a key? *Clyde: We don't have the key. *Blinky: Dang it. You always have to have a key to open the door to get in. *Pinky: Why not grab some in a store? *Clyde: *break the window* All clear. *Blinky: Dude, you broke the window. Why did you do that? *Clyde: No one is inside. I'm going to open the door for you. *go inside of the university* *Blinky: Now what? *Pinky: I think he's going to rob something that we're not suppose to do. *Clyde: *open the door* Come inside. *Blinky: Now you open it? *Clyde: Yes. Just get in. (Inside of the Dragon University, everything was dark as the ghosts look around in the room) *Pinky: Where can the portals be? *Clyde: This is a very long place. *Inky: Well this is a strange place to me. *Blinky: Never felt like it. *Pinky: It's so dark out there. *Inky: It's night and the place is suppose to be closed. *Clyde: Come take a look if you dare. (At the office, the ghosts move everything out to look for some clues) *Clyde: What is this paper work doing in here? *Blinky: It say about opening up a portal. This have to do with the orbs. *Inky: What kind of orbs? *Pinky: Green orbs, maybe? *Inky: Yes. That's the one we're looking for. *Blinky: Bring it over here. *Pinky: *hold the orb* Check this out. *Blinky: Wow. *Inky: It's shiny. *Blinky: He he he, it look like a diamond shaped as a sphere. *Inky: It is. It glows like a flashlight. *Blinky: Do you have the map? *Pinky: What map? *Inky: We didn't even bring one. *Blinky: Are you kidding me? We don't live here. *Pinky: I think this place has a portal room. *Inky: Who you asking? *Pinky: Follow me where the map leads. (At the portal room, the ghosts made it to where the portals are) *Blinky: Ah, portals. *Inky: How do they work? *Pinky: I'm testing it out. *Clyde: One of their portals work for the Mushroom Kingdom. But this will connect to this dimension as well. *Blinky: Let's test it up. *Inky: Get the plugger going. *Clyde: *plug in the portal* *Blinky: *press the portal button on* (The portal open to the Mushroom Kingdom) *Blinky: Eureka. *Pinky: Let's warp. *Clyde: Next stop, the Mushroom Kingdom. (The ghosts warp to the portal as they enter the Mushroom Kingdom to a castle) *Blinky: Heh, it's still night. *Inky: Weird. *Pinky: Hey, what is that on the top of the castle? *Blinky: That's the portrait of a princess. *Clyde: What is inside of the place? *Blink: Come take a look. (Inside of the castle, everything is all pink) *Pinky: This castle has the same color as mine. *Clyde: And your pink? *Pinky: Don't judge a ghost's colors by it look. *Clyde: But we just got here. *Pinky: That doesn't matter. Just look for the warp pipe room so we can steal a warp pipe. *Blinky: The warp pipe room is over there. *Inky: Is it open? *Clyde: *open the door* Yes. Come inside. (Inside of the warp pipe room) *Blinky: Look at that. *Clyde: So many worlds to warp on. *Inky: What do i see from all the worlds below? *Pinky: There's our world and what is that world with the two Pac people in shadow? *Blinky: They don't look like Pac people to me. *Inky: That must be some colorful world that looked like them. *Clyde: How can we take a warp pipe out? *Inky: Cut with a chainsaw and warp to our world? *Blinky: No. Now we don't know what to do. *Clyde: We can't go back. *Pinky: Boys, we need to talk about this. *Clyde: Do we have to shut down all the portals? *Blinky: Let's figure out how to do the right thing. *Clyde: I got a better idea. We can try going back to the place that has portals and try to bring a portal to our dimension. *Pinky: That's a great idea. *Blinky: We can make it back on time before warping back to our world. (Back at the Dragon University, Blinky, Clyde and Inky open the portal to Peach's castle on the warp pipe room) *Clyde: It's all clear. *Blinky: Time to take the portal out. *Inky: Bring it in. (Blinky, Clyde and Inky enter the portal to Peach's castle to catch up with Pinky) *Pinky: Alright. Now let's take the warp pipe out together. *Blinky: One, two, three. *Inky, Pinky and Clyde join in to take the yellow warp pipe out* *Pinky: Easy pick of pipe. *Inky: Bring it to the world. (The ghosts take the warp pipe to the portal lab of Dragon University) *Blinky: How can we get back to our world? *Inky: Let's open up a portal to Pac-Town. *Clyde: Right behind you Inky. *Inky: *press the button to change the portal to access to Pac-Town* *Pinky: Home sweet world. *Clyde: Bullseye! (The ghosts warp to Pac-Town in the fields) *Blinky: We made it. *Inky: Home Sweet Pac. *Pinky: Where can we place the pipe? *Clyde: Right over there. *Blinky: Alright. Let's plant it. (The ghosts plant the warp pipe near to the fountain) *Blinky: Perfect. Tomorrow morning when Pac wakes up, he and all of his friends will see a portal that lead them out of this world. We're going to wreck a load of fun with this junk town. *Clyde: Nothing here is safe and sound. *Pinky: Let's go back home. *Inky: Okay. We better set up the trick by morning. *Clyde: Good point. And now, we're out. (The next morning, Pac wakes up from a good night rest) *Pac-Man: Ah, the sun is brighting up. *Ms. Pac-Man: Good morning sweetheart. *Pac-Man: Good morning my love. *Ms. Pac-Man: It's a nice sunny day for everyone at Pac Town. *Pac-Man: Let's go check on our kid. (Pac-Man Jr. wake up from the bed in his bedroom) *Pac-Man Jr.: Ah, what a good bright day. *Pac-Man: Good morning son. *Pac-Man Jr.: I feel like having dots for breakfast. *Ms. Pac-Man: Let's prepare some breakfast together. *Pac-Man: I'll be up for some eggs. *Pac-Man Jr.: Cooking time. (Pac-Man and the family cook some fried eggs on the pan) *Pac-Man: Don't mess with the yolk. *Pac-Man Jr.: Need any salt? *Pac-Man: We're good. When the recipe is done, we can add in a pinch of salt. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff